Currently there are no known solutions that enable processing (e.g. indexing and searching) of encrypted data, and encryption is usually on the data being stored to a storage area or on information transmitted between two parties. In both cases before the data is process by the application it must be decrypted.
All known solutions to secure data sent to a SaaS application include securing the pipe between the user (end-user or the enterprise network) and the service, and relying on the security provided by the Software as a Service (SaaS) vendor. However, the SaaS user does not control his sensitive data, and in cases where there is leakage of information from the SaaS provider, the user's confidential data is exposed.
There is the option of standard encryption of the data before it is sent to the external repository. However, standard encryption solutions do not allow for processing of the data content as part of standard operations like searching, calculations and comparison.
There exists a need in the field of data encryption and processing for improved method and systems for data encryption and processing.